


Это любовь

by fandom_DC_2019, Fel_lf



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fel_lf/pseuds/Fel_lf
Summary: — Я скучал, чувак, — выдыхает Рой, ворошит рыжие вихры и поправляется, — скучаю.По нам. По Кори. По теплу, что до самых костей, до нутра достаёт и не пропадает даже если они опять окажутся в разном времени и пространстве. Это же Джейсон мать его Тодд, Колпак и отморозок, лучший герой в жизни Роя Харпера.





	Это любовь

Солнце садилось в океан, тамаранский корабль был приведён в лётное состояние, Рой с Джейсоном, перебинтовав друг другу растяжения и смазав синяки и ушибы, устроились в шезлонгах на берегу.  
— Хорошо всё-таки, — прижмурился на солнце рыжий, ловя лицом его тёплые лучи. Изнуряющая жара спала, с океана тянуло прохладой, вечная ярость Джейсона наконец остыла до серых углей, как и тихий шёпот собственной ломки Роя.  
Было... хорошо. Просто хорошо, без помарок и уточнений.  
Сойка отмахался от очередной задницы, без которых ему жизнь была не мила, прекратил дурить по поводу того что «без меня ты сможешь быть тем героем каким ты являешься» и наконец приостановила свой бег. Подрались, поржали, завалились с соком на пляж смотреть на закат.  
Остро не хватало Кори, чтоб всё было как раньше. Притянуть огненную богиню в объятия, поцеловать, не заметить как втроём уже сплелись в жаркий клубок...  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Джей, улыбаясь кончиками губ. Не зная куда смотреть — не заметишь.  
Рой знал. Рассмеяться в ответ вышло само собой, ткнуться лбом в плечо, как раньше, хотелось, но всё ещё было чуть страшно. Страшнее, чем всадить пару стрел медленному после прошлой недели Джею. Страшнее, чем сдирать его присохшие бинты и тащить в медотсек, едва вытащив из-под очередной китайской мафии.  
Младший, улыбчивый, яркий Джейсон, снявший голубые линзы, расслабленный, спокойный — родной как казалось никто и никогда. Между ними три или четыре года разницы, одна могила, одна Лига Убийц, несколько раз изменённые стороны и целая жизнь — вместе. С космосом, сектами, горами, горящим ближним востоком и солнечной Кори.  
— Я скучал, чувак, — выдыхает Рой, ворошит рыжие вихры и поправляется, — скучаю.  
По нам. По Кори. По теплу, что до самых костей, до нутра достаёт и не пропадает даже если они опять окажутся в разном времени и пространстве. Это же Джейсон мать его Тодд, Колпак и отморозок, лучший герой в жизни Роя Харпера.  
— Я тоже, — обескураживающе честно признался Джейсон, подтягивая колени к груди.  
Защищался, слишком боялся того, что его снова оттолкнут. Заденут, уйдут.  
Параноидальная птичка.  
Ну, Рой никогда за всю свою жизнь не был мыслителем, не думал что делал, не предвидел последствий и как-то уже поздно начинать. Особенно не сейчас, когда само собой вышло оттеснить Джея на край его шезлонга, умостившись рядом, прижимаясь тесно, неудобно, пиная длинные ноги, возясь и улыбаясь.  
Голову ему на плечо Сойка пристроил ненавязчиво и невозмутимо. Едва касаясь, словно опасаясь, что Рой пропадёт. Или что он испачкает его, или очередная психотичная глупость. Злиться за это на мелкого не получалось. Такой самоуверенный, наглый, и такой по сути дикобраз, которому просто страшно.  
Старше тут как раз тот, кому не страшно обнять, притянуть ближе. К теплу, живому телу, ловя предплечьем смутное ощущение облегчённого выдоха. Пригреется ещё, довольно мелькнуло у Роя в голове. Почти самодовольно, ведь так — правильно. И прижавшийся, оттаивающий Колпак — невиданное зрелище, бэтмальчик без брони, и тепло, океан, солнце...  
— Не помешаю?  
Они спятили. Оба. Чокнулись к хуям, уснули под чарами очередного пиздеца.  
Не могла же Корианд’р тут оказаться. Улыбчивая, солнечная, горячая Кори, улетевшая в глубины леденящего космоса, в пустоту, мелькавшая в рассказах Кайла и Джессики.  
Тамаранка с сестрой, войной, троном и эго попирающим небеса.  
Огненноволосая.  
Смущённо зачастившая, улыбающаяся так знакомо-незнакомо, по прежнему ярко, ослепляюще.  
— Я была с Юными Титанами, но у них выходной и...  
Была очередь не думать Джейсона. В длинном красивом прыжке тот просто повис на шее Кори, не сбив ту на землю только из-за её нечеловеческой силы. Такой изголодавшийся по прикосновениям, такой тактильный Джей.  
Кажется, Кори плакала. Да и сам Рой — тоже.  
Боже, как они соскучились!  
Почти покатились по песку, но Кори удержала, умудряясь разом обнимать обоих. И правда — плакала.  
— Я...просто, просто... — Рой привычно поймал принцессу, путаясь пальцами в огненных прядях, прижал к плечу, позволяя прожигать на себе форму и кожу слезами.  
— Тише, тише, принцесса, ну, — Кори. «Я всегда буду тебя помнить». Кто бы знал тогда, принцесса, что просто помнить — не их случай.  
— Кори, рёбра, — сдавленно выдохнул Джей, стекая на колени тамаранке. Оттуда отличный вид, Рой проверял. А Кори любила такое внимание. Не от всех, но Рой и Джейсон были отдельной темой. Всегда — отдельной.  
— Ой, — привычно пискнула одна из сильнейших воинов в галактике, вызывая дружный смех.  
Блаженно уплывший, ещё не пришедший в себя до конца Джейсон жмурился под тонкими огненными пальцами, наконец отпуская себя, как когда-то давно, как очень редко, как только с близкими. Обычно предпочитавший другие способы выражения привязанности, Сойка иногда с собой не справлялся и тянулся к любому прикосновению, словно мёрз и не мог согреться. Он — закрытая колючка, но он — семья Роя, за которой он никогда не прекратит присматривать. Птичка, в свою очередь будет видеть в этом сплошь то, чем оно не является, судорожно страшась того, что он хуже, чем должен быть, и почему-то это вызывало странную нежность.  
Робины бывшими не бывают.  
Под пальцами Роя полные гибкой, упрямой силы плечи Кори расслабились, само солнце из обжигающе-знойного растеклось золотом не чета земному. Тамаранским, ярким, прямым и честным, от которого жгло кожу на плече под огненными слезами и под его собственными веками.  
Сбежала же ненадолго от Титанов, не зная, что они тут, девочка-не-их-класса, девочка, слишком хорошо знающая и понимающая их обоих. Инопланетянка, мета, королевских кровей, нашедшая своё место, их с Джейсоном надежда на лучшее.  
Солнце окончательно село, оставляя их троих под огромным тропическим ночным и звёздным небом.  
Всё на самом-то деле просто.  
Даже с учётом Дика, династических браков, зеленоглазых кошек, Трои — всё равно просто.  
Это любовь.


End file.
